The Haunted House Wanderers
by blaine-alicious
Summary: Kurt is lost in a haunted house when he hears a beautiful voice singing in the distance. Is it another Halloween trick or does something better lie in store?


**A/N: **After almost a year stagnant, here I am finally posting something! What would I be as a writer without cheesy one liners to end dumb one shots? Anyway, sorry it's been so long and hopefully I will be posting more often. Toodles :)

* * *

"_Fuck,_" Kurt hissed, looking around hopelessly in the dark. Why had he let Rachel and Finn talk him into this? They knew how much he hated Halloween, but he had finally gotten fed up with Rachel's incessant whining and agreed to come along.

He was lost. So lost in this goddamn haunted house. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to have a panic attack. Why would they make this house so huge?

Kurt squinted into the distance, hoping to find some way out. Seeing nothing, he wandered on slowly, jumping every so often as things in the house made noises.

Almost half an hour later, after yelling at several terrifying zombies, Kurt made it to a surprisingly empty corner of the house. There was no exit, but then again there was no one jumping out at him. As he walked on, he could hear someone singing softly.

Kurt was wary as he continued walking, slowly getting nearer and nearer to the voice. He could tell that it was a boy about his age, singing quietly.

As he got closer to the voice, he could hear the beauty in it and make out the quiet words.

"_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness_."

The boy repeated the one line several times, sadness coloring his words.

"Hey?" Kurt finally asked less than eloquently, close enough to see the outline of a person. He heard a muffled, "Sebastian?" followed by a sniff.

"Wha-" Kurt began, cut off when the voice from the floor continued, "I thought you left me."

Kurt could hear the terror in the boy's voice and for some unknown reason, he sank to the floor next to the outline of the guy.

"I'm not Sebastian," Kurt said slowly, "But I don't work here, so don't worry about me being a vampire or some shit."

The stranger let out a quiet inhale of breath, obviously trying not to cry anymore.

"I- I'm sorry, I must sound pathetic," he sniffled, and Kurt could see him rest his head on his knees.

"What happened?" asked Kurt, unaware of if he was overstepping and unsure of what he was doing talking to this stranger.

"I- I thought he liked me," the other boy replied, more to himself than to Kurt.

Kurt stared for a second, not knowing what to say, before he continued, "He- he knew how much I hate haunted houses. But he convinced me that we should go, saying that I'd have to man up if I wanted to be with him. And I guess he thought it'd be funny to leave me here. I was trying to find my way out and I… I just kind of ended up over here."

"What a dick," Kurt responded before even having a chance to think, "But if it's any consolation, I'm lost too. We can find our way back together?" His last sentence ended in a question, unsure of whether this stranger would even want to spend another minute with Kurt.

"That'd be great," he murmured, "That's really nice of you."

"Hey, there are some nice guys out there!" Kurt said with a laugh, "Forget about that Sebastian douchebag." He just wanted to make the boy with the beautiful voice smile, knowing he succeeded when he heard a quiet chuckle from beside him.

Kurt stood up, grabbing the stranger's hand and pulling him off the ground.

"I'm Kurt."

"Blaine."

* * *

The two slowly made their way out of the haunted house, hands still entwined as they pushed out of the long sought after exit.

The night around them was dark, and they walked hurriedly to one of the remaining picnic tables sitting under a somewhat bright light.

As they neared the light, Kurt could finally see Blaine, all curly hair and shining hazel eyes, a shy smile on his face.

Kurt must have been staring, because Blaine's eyes searched his nervously as he whispered, "What is it?"

"It's just- god, this is going to sound so cheesy. It's just that, you're as beautiful as your voice."


End file.
